A Little Desire
by Sherri3555
Summary: It was an ordinary day with Draco, still having a sexual desire with his two dear boyfriends (if that's what they called themselves). Oh, but how Draco was wrong about this ordinary day. Ron/Harry/Draco (Not Draco and Ron fighting over Harry!) Warning: Threesome, slash, cursing and smut (not heavily described tho). Happy New Years (#2016!) and a (late) Merry Christmas!


**I'm not dead!**

 **Happy New Year (#2016!) and a Merry (late) Christmas to you! I apologized that I didn't upload anything for about a month or two, I've had some difficulties finding time to write now since I'm getting closer and closer to my extremely important exam tha I'm preparing for (about mid-Feburary) and school in the way as well. Sorry.**

 **A pairing that I don't see very often (and honestly not sure about my opinion about this ): Ron/Harry/Draco. And this isn't Ron and Draco fighting over Harry, just the order of top to bottom in the relationship. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or else Harry/Draco would be canon and they would be modern American teens that can do magic. And the characters are almost completely OOC, so yeah.**

* * *

Draco was going mad. It was like a feeling of a rabbit in heat, a person desiring a dream, a wizard wanting an O. He was desiring something.

Love.

Not that love like kisses or compliments, because he had more than enough of that. He desired a sexual life, something he pratically dreamed since the beginning of their relationship. Getting fucked by two hot men that loved him more than anything in the world, why not?

It wasn't fair! Harry was drooled over and may even have had sex before with some girls. Ron was no different either, with that kinky attitude whenever he was around Draco. Surely he must've messed around in the past too.

Draco, as much as he hated to admit it, was a horny ass virgin. He was untouchable, unsatisfying, inexperienced. He never looked twice at a girl when checking them out, being the noble and stubborn boy he was. He was just-

"Too damn adorable!" There was also that too.

"R-Ron! Please, not in public and certainly not when teachers a-and prefects could catch us!" Draco pleaded, blocking Ron's lips with his hands from snogging the crap out of him. That didn't stop Ron from wrapping his strong arms around his thin waist.

"C'mon Draco, not one little kiss?" Ron whined, giving Draco the puppy eyes. His cold look softened a bit, but he did not put down his hands.

"That one little kiss," Draco paused to smirk," will turn into a make-out session. Please, Harry is waiting for use in the RoR and I really want to see the surprise. Although I can see why you want something so irresistable."

"Fine," he pouted. He let go of his waist, only to secure them around his neck and pecking him lightly on the cheek.

Ron led Draco to the RoR, making sure to stay as silent as they could as Ron tries to grope Draco, which Draco would swat away. "Stop," he would say, "we can't stall because of your stupid hormones."

And that probably repeated for about 80 times.

Finally, they manage to arrive at the door. "Let's go- Ah!"

Ron placed his hands tightly over Draco's eyes, making the smaller one shriek and blush. "Cute~," Ron cooed, kissing the top of Draco's forehead. "This is a surprise after all, so close your eyes and no peeking!"

"I'm no little kid!"

"But you are curious, now close them shut and I'll let you in. Actually," Ron paused to take off his scarf and wrap it around Draco, acting as a blindfold. "Now I can be certain!"

Draco putted his hands out, trying to feel around him. A world without sight was difficult indeed.

"I-I can't see anything!"

"That's the point. Draco? Draco!"

Slam! Draco fell to the floor, rubbing his sore nose. ' _Ow!_ ,' he thought, waving his free hand around to find something he could use to get up.

"Oh shit, oh shit! I'm so, so sorry Draco!" Ron apologized frantically, kneeling down to Draco and rubbing the guy's head. "Oh my god, oh my god! Are you hurt? Oh who am I kidding, of course you are! Are you bleeding, do you need to lie down?"

"R-Ron, I'm pretty sure I need to be guided." Draco, in the direction of where he thought Ron's face was, gave him a sweet smile. "Now can you guide me to the door?"

"Yeah!" Ron grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him up, letting go to grab a hold of Draco's hips to guide him (and probably touch him more; that prat can be perverted at times. Not that Draco minded, really.)

"Alright." Draco carefully took his time stepping foward. Ron clicked open the door for him as they entered together into the room.

* * *

The first thing that happened was Harry kissing Draco on the cheek, and perhaps Ron too, but Draco couldn't really see so . . . yeah. Ron, being the weirdo, decided it was fitting to carry Draco up bridal style, making the blonde

"Aw," Harry doted, poking Draco in the cheek. "This is going to be fun! He's just so hot when he's tied up!"

Draco blushed, furrowing his eyebrows. "So you're into that kinky stuff, aren't you?" Draco asked, leaning towards the direction of his voice. "I guess that's a thing I should keep in mind," the Slytherin smirked, getting himself into a position more comftorable and—ahem, more _**lovely**_ position. Draco made a small effort in trying not to seem appealing. "So," Draco started, "what's the surprise?"

"Oh, you'll know," Harry said, obviously teasing.

Draco felt Ron take a few steps, before Draco was dropped gently on to a soft surface. A bed.

'Could this be,' Draco thought, 'what I think. it is?'

Draco just sat there, hearing ruffling and steps. "What are you guys doing?" Draco asked, slightly scared yet anticipated for it to see what they were planning.

He heard a chuckle, sending a cold shiver down his back.

"You'll see, Dragon. You'll see," Harry whispered seductively in his ear, a blush creeping towards Draco's adorable cheeks.

(The fact that I have to have him blindfold before the surprise makes me impatient. I just want to write some lovely smu-uh, "fluff". (1))

After a few more difficult minutes of waiting (they undressed Draco and slipped him in a really big shirt with no sleeves. Draco was sure he could feel the drooling and the amount of pain it was to restrict themselves from Draco's beauty [He mentally smirked]), they finally removed the blindfold and held a long mirror for him to look at.

It wasn't a big shirt; it was a dress.

He couldn't believe he fell for the stupid trick.

The mirror revealed Draco, with his lovely blonde hair and his silver-blueish eyes, sitting in a angeletic position (2) and dressed in a crimson dress, with golden ribbons (around his waist, with a little bow at his back side) and pretty laces. Somehow, without Draco noticing, they sneakily attached a little red bow on his head, loosely.

"What the-"

"Aren't you just the cutest thing ever! You just look really hot in a dress!" Ron squealed (literally squealing and doting over Draco). "We should do this more often."

Draco just stared wide-eyed, his arms reaching to touch his face. It's been a long time since the war, they were just about to finish their 8th year in fact, so they've grown a lot. Draco only seemed to care for his hair and not bother with a mirror, since he's done it multiple times and has been using less products for a natural looking hair.

He looked sensitive, every part of him was pale and smooth. Yet there was a fragile aura that radiated him, like he could break by the slightest touch. Draco's blush only reddened.

"So, what do you think? Draco?" Harry poked Draco on his red cheek.

"Uh, it's- um," Draco was lost for words. He wasn't too sure what his feelings were. The stubborness and cunningness he has couldn't help him in this situation, the words just couldn't form. What did he think about it?

"I'm not sure, honestly," he managed to croak, earning a bright look from Ron and a concern look from Harry. "I guess I- I like it?"

The spitting rage he should've felt, the harsh comments he should've spat, the sneer he was famous for should've formed. Yet nothing happened, just a big bloody load of shyness and confusion came.

This was utterly embarrasing.

Yet again, shivers crept into his skin. But rather than from fear and excitement, it was from the cold. Harry took notice and wrapped his scarf, loose enough so it would wrap more around Draco's shoulders, but tight enough to stay put there.

"T-thank you," he shyly replied, looking slightly down. Ugh, he felt really weird. Which was unusual because he had worn clothes that felt like this, just not dressed. Which could only mean that-

"You cursed this dress, didn't you?" he said, although it didn't sound much like a question.

Ron gave him a bubbly looking look before sitting on the bed and crawling over, resting his chin on Draco's neck and whispering a yes in his ear. Draco felt a heat invading his body, making him shake weirdly. The position he was in didn't seem comftorable anymore. It was a tingling feeling, like the feeling . . .

Of a horny boy.

That _**motherfucking son of a bitch**_. (3)

Quickly, he sat more proper-like like he was at a formal dinner party (which was every dinner party he's been too, so what was he talking about?) and tried to calm down the erection he was getting, resting his hands just on top and trying to push down the erection, which only seem to make it even harder.

Harry crawled on the floor, kneeling and resting his head on his lap. That didn't do shit to calm down Draco's erection, which made his legs look like he was hit with a Jelly-Legs Hex.

' _Damn this stupid dress, damn this stupid surprise, damn my stupid boyfriends, and damn my stupidity for not suspecting something like this happening when I'm in a private location with these two!_ ' He thought, furious with himself yet thrilled at the same time. This may not have been what he wanted as a first time having sex, but it will have to do.

' _He's like a bunny in heat. I do love this curse. Totally worth all that time in the library!_ ' Ron smiled at the lovely thought, satisfied with his time that was wasted on this project. Magic did wonders to making anything better; including sex.

"U-uh . . . you little- ah!" Draco yelped at the hand that slithered up his skirt and to his arse, firmly squeezing it and touching every inch of his skin. Harry, at the same time, also had a hand slithering up his skirt, all the way to his hard cock and gently rubbing it up and down, teasing the blonde boy.

"Mmh? Hard already? Aren't you a naughty one, Dragon . . ." Harry mutters, going underneath the red skirt and laces to lick the base to the tip, earning a loud moan that escaped Draco's mouth.

"Ready?" Ron whispered, using his other hand and held three fingers in front of Draco. Draco nods, taking all three fingers at once in his mouth. His tongue swirled in a pattern, earning a groan from Ron, who was trying to contain his huge erection that was forming (if not before).

"Aah!" A loud moan echoed the room, which made the two dominant boys smile. He was just too perfect . . .

* * *

So they had sex, wasn't it pretty obvious?

Draco had to try his best not to fall down from the pain, he did not know about this effect! He felt the urge to hurl as he stumbled down the halls and gripping very tightly on the railing. (4)

He covered himself up with his robe, careful not to reveal any skin underneath the robe, as he walked to his dorm.

"Draco~!" Pansy singed, fluttering her eyelashes. She noticed his secretive attitude as he ignored her, heading straight to his room. Pansy grew suspicious and it clicked in her head before she skipped off.

Draco quickly entered his room and immedietly pulled the curtains, charming them just in case.

Swiftly, he hopped on his bed and collapsed, his blonde hair now messed up and sprawled over the matress and some blonde locks in his face. This was a tiring night.

He slowly closes his eyes and contemplated what happened in the room.

Harry had sucked him off, which was completely embarrassing and felt bloody good. Ron, in the meantime, fingered him with the fingers Draco sucked until he had three fingers in his arse and was whimpering like a pet.

Soon, he stopped stretching him and took off his pants while Draco finally came in Harry's mouth. Harry, smirking, licked the white substance in satisfication. Draco moaned loudly when the tip of Ron's cock entered his tight hole, teasing him as he pretends to push up.

"S-stop teasing me!" he whined, gripping tightly to the bed sheets. Ron obeyed, immedietly pushing his cock all the way to Draco's prostate. Draco's back bent back, almost facing Ron (upside down of course). Ron sweetly pecked the boy on his cheek and moved himself a slight bit, so Draco's head would lay on his chest. Draco moaned loudly and barely spoke, trying to bark orders to "move", which Ron gladly did. He thrusted into the small hole, groaning at how tight it was around his cock. Draco tried to bit his tongue from moaning so loudly (he was embarrassed, a common thing for virgins; especially males that are bottom) but gave up after Harry slightly tugged the Slytherin's very low v-neck, revealing his pink nipples. Harry started licking and softly grazing his teeth at the tip, causing the blonde to whimper slightly. It repeated for quite a long time, the endless thrusting and the licking (which switched between his nipples and his neck) that the two Gryffindors were offering lovingly. It was incredible, the feeling of such pleasure and lust. Eventually, for what was really only about 8 minutes, the two boys came altogether; Ron in Draco and Draco in his dress-skirt. Harry, however, remained perfectly clean. Okay, that's a lie. He might've came a bit in his pants, just a bit. Draco craved more, embarrassed to have begged for it. Harry and Ron teased him more, acting like they were thinking and having a heated argument in their mind when really they were thrilled to do more. It was just nice to hear him beg. So they switched positions, Harry thrusting heatingly inside of Draco and Ron teasing and marking his beauty.

Draco opened his eyes, now irritated for some reason. Why the bloody hell did he act so . . . needy? It was embarrassing and humiliating, especially in front of his rivals, er, lovers? He didn't know.

He sat up, tracing the edge of the laces. He didn't take off the dress, for reasons he didn't know. It was hexed to make his horny, which didn't seem to take affect currently, and hexed to be clean (which was good, so no one will question why he had a dress in the laundry). He didn't want to get rid of it, even if it had the ridiculous red color that was sickening.

He took it off and stuffed it in an empty box and stuffed it deep in his wardrobe.

He'll wear it one day, maybe never and he'll just sell it one day.

Who knows though, maybe he'll wear it again at the ball, with a bit of jewelry, extentions and make-up along with it.

* * *

"So Pansy, did they do it?" Lavender asked, following the haired girl. Parvati followed not-too-far.

"Yes, they did," Pansy responded, going through some pictures. They were the library with Silencing charms put up, sharing pictures. "Look, I got a few pics of Draco."

And so, the trio spent the rest of the hour doting before going to Madam Pomphrey for nose-bleeds after seeing the video of the entire scene. (5)

(*Sniffs* True fangirls!)

* * *

 **(1) I've recently been helping a friend out since she's a bit new to writing fanfics so I agreed to help her. In one of our coversations, I told her about my progress with the "New Years Special" and she made that little joke. She's a true fangirl at heart, even more of a fangirl than I am!**

 **(2) That cliche anime position of the really kawaii girl in that position, you know? Search it up on google or something, it's there all right.**

 **(3) I can't even count how many times I said that to a friend after they do something. *Chuckles***

 **(4) I don't own any Harry Potter books (I'm not a devoted fan apparently. *Sobs in corner*) and I'm really lazy. So, the RoR location is unknown to me.**

 **(5) I listened to quite a few of yaoi (or anime's version of slash; also known as Boys' Love) CDs at some point of my life (*cough*today*cough*) and it deemed "Nose-bleed worth". Even though it was Japanese, moans had no language. It was really hot.**

 **I adore threesomes, for reasons I can't explain.**

 **Yet I couldn't find a single picture on Google of this pairing that was suitable. So, I literally just got a pic of Draco in a dress.**

 **Oh, fun fact: I literally posted at 10 pm because I was wasting valuable time watching videos, reading fanfic and searching for JPSS pics- I mean, for prompt ideas. (*Hides a billion JPSS pics away*) Took me forever to finish this. I'm way too lazy.**

— **Sherri3555**


End file.
